Breaking Dawn's Birth Scene
by terri lynne
Summary: Breaking Dawn's birth scene in a different light.


A/N This is a silly one shot. I got the idea as I was falling asleep and even though some of the things in the story are OOC I still thought that some of you might get a chuckle out of it. This takes place in Breaking Dawn at the time of the birth. I don't own any of S.M. works. Except the hardcover novels.

EPOV

Jacob was still doing CPR and Rosalie was ripping Bella's belly open I was getting ready to pull out my daughter when Rosalie lost her focus and we had to throw her out of the room. As fast as I could move I pulled out my daughter and was surprised to see another baby behind her, a baby boy. We did not know it was going to be twins. When I was talking to Renesme, before her birth there was no indication that there were two babies. Sometimes the heartbeats are in sync with each other and even if we had been able to do an ultra sound the second baby was hiding behind the first so we still would not have seen it. So, here I was holding a second baby and Jacob was holding Renesme and I needed to start Bella's change. What were we to do with the babies?

Rosalie was finally okay, and Alice was with her and they took both babies while Jacob and I tried to keep Bella alive. I injected venom straight into Bella's heart and started to bite her ankles and wrists. Jacob was starting to loose it and I could tell from his thoughts that he was giving up so I pushed him away and told him to get out as I continued to work on saving Bella's life.

Finally, her heart was starting to beat on its own and her open belly wound was closing up. I sobbed with relief and held her bloody body in my arms. After a little while, the sounds of shock and surprise started to filter through my brain and I listened in to the thoughts downstairs to see what was going on.

Jacob was thinking ? He couldn't even form a thought due to his complete shock. Rosalie was thinking, "Where's the babies?" What does she mean, "Where's the babies?" How could she have lost them, one was in her arms just a second ago. Alice was thinking, "I would have seen this if only I had been able to SEE this!" Jasper and Emmitt were both thinking, "What did you guys do to the babies?" Carlisle and Esme came through the front door and at the same time thought, "What are you doing playing with those kittens while Bella's having her baby?" ?

Kittens? They were holding kittens? Why? Where was my sweet Renesme and her little brother? WHAT IN HELL WAS GOING ON DOWN THERE!

I waited for someone to think an answer to these questions. I was slowly loosing my mind. All the stress we had been under and now another problem and here I was trying to figure out what was happening two floors below me. I couldn't leave Bella's side, I knew she needed me to be with her, and I trusted my family to take care of my babies, but nothing I heard was making any sense. Finally Carlisle was making everybody calm down and Jasper was helping out with that. Carlisle started to ask questions to get to the bottom of what was going on. Rosalie's next statement didn't make any sense, "These are the babies." Carlisle's thoughts became fuzzy then. "What are they trying to pull?" I thought. But in an emergency Carlisle always kept his cool and told Rosalie to start at the beginning and tell him everything that had happened. I heard the flurry of thoughts trying to straighten out then Rosalie started talking, "Bella had twins, Alice and I brought them down here to clean them up while Edward was trying to save Bella. We bathed them and wrapped them in towels, then brought them into the living room to dress them, before we could even remove the towels they pulled a Jacob and turned into kittens!"

"That's not possible," I thought at the same time Carlisle thought it. But then he added, "but we don't know anything about vampire/human half-breeds." Alice added, "It makes sense I can't see the wolves and I couldn't see the babies. Also, Jacob and the babies are the same temperature."

Emmitt let out a booming laugh and said, "Leave it to Bella to make this even more interesting!"

I growled and told Emmitt to shut up. He replied, "I'm just saying…"

Jasper spoke up, "The kittens are falling asleep, look they are turning back into babies!"

Carlisle was thinking so fast I couldn't even keep up but then said, "Okay, they are shape shifters. We don't know what causes them to change but so far we know they turn human, so to speak, when they relax enough to fall asleep."

Jacob spoke up then, "That makes sense, when we first start to change, a burst of anger makes us change then sometimes its hard to change back until we relax or go to sleep."

Emmitt spoke up then, "Shape shifters huh? I guess that's why you imprinted on Renesme?"

Five different thoughts hit me hard, "WHAT!"

"Oh Come On, you guys all saw Jacob all angry and ready to kill the babies, I was about to jump up to stop him when he suddenly went all goo goo eyed. Seth told me all about imprinting, (pointing at Jacob, he said) he did it,"

Still trapped up here beside Bella, I groaned, "Carlisle what else can possibly go wrong?"


End file.
